White Wolf
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka goes through the woods with a picnic for her and her mother until she sees a flash of white. What's this white flash? (sorry really bad at summaries) Hope You enjoy :D
1. The Woods

Maka Albarn was walking to go see her mother she had everything ready a book for them to discuss and a picnic if they got hungry.

"papa I'm going to mama's!" she screamed as she closed the door

"don't go threw the woods!" she heard him scream threw the door.

She went threw the trail that took 2 hours for her to get to her mothers and she only had been walking for an 1 hour and it was already drak and her feet were starting to hurt.

She looked at the woods it would only take 30 minutes she sighed "Sorry papa"

She walked in the woods and saw a flash of white

"haven't you heard what roams in the woods" she heard a scruffy voice say

She looked everywhere to see where the voice came from

"you aren't scared are you?" he asked

"no I'm not. And what roams these woods?"

"a white wolf. That eats little blond pig tailed girls."

"why don't you show yourself are you scared?" she replied sarcastically

"of what? A flat chested tiny girl like you?"

"show your face now!"

He laughed "okay" he walked out of the bushes to show himself he had red scary crimson eyes they were very captivating he had snow white hair tall muscular and surprisingly handsome.

Her emerald eyes went wide she opened her picnic basket and looked threw it

"what going to feed me?" he said sarcastically

"MAKA CHOP!" she screamed he hit him right on target

"ow! Damn it!" he picked up the book that she had thrown at him

"Little Red Riding Hood?"

She snatched it from his hands "yes."

"it's a good book"

"you read it?"

"yes it was cool" he smiled and showed his shark like teeth her eyes went wide

"you aren't scared are you?" he stepped closer not giving neither of them personal space

She pushed him "no. and stop asking me that!"

He snickered "why is suck a tiny girl roaming the woods at night?"

"this tiny girl is going to have a picnic with her mother because she doesn't want to talk to her fathers slutty girlfriends!" she walked passed him and he followed

"hmm I see but why would you go threw the woods when there is a perfectly marked trail?"

"because my feet hurt and its dark!"

"yes it is. But do you even know where you are going?"

She looked side to side and sighed "not anymore"

"well being that its already dark why don't you stay at my place"

"oh yes why don't you just ask me if I want candy"

He laughed "promise I wont do anything other than annoy you" she looked at him and she knew he was telling the truth she felt like she had known him for years even though they just met

She sighed "if you do anything-"

"I know I know you'll haunt me or something" he walked and she followed

"no. if you do anything to me not only will I haunt you but I'll escape and I'll get you!" he looked at her and laughed he too knew she was telling the truth

"wolfs promise" he crossed an x over his heart she smiled "good by the way name is Maka Albarn."

"soul eater evans" he shook her petite hand and walked to the cabin

"so when you were talking about that white wolf that roams the woods you were saying the truth?"

"yah"

"are you the wolf?"

"do I look like a wolf?"

"not really?" she said

He laughed "well I'm not the wolf but there is a white wolf out here somewhere that does try to kill you"

"then why do you live in the woods?" she asked

"so I can kill it" he grinned her eyes got big and she laughed "your crazy. How do you expect to kill a wolf?"

He turned his arm into a blade she screamed "does that answer your question?" she nodded

He just laughed and said "were here" it was a normal cabin wasn't all that and it wasn't disgusting

"um…nice home" she put her picnic basket down and looked "homey" she mumbled

Her stomach growled and her face went pink he laughed "your hungry?"

She nodded "I'll go kill something" he opened the door but was stopped by a petite hand grabbing his hand his eyes went wide by what she was doing.

"its to dark"

"its okay" he started to walk but she yanked

"I have a picnic for two. minus well have it being that I'm not going to see my mother"

He closed the door and sat on the messed up couch she still held his hand.

She handed him some potato salad and a fork with a sub "here".

She had the same thing as him she finally let go off his callused hand and they both started eating.

He said with food in his mouth "this is good did you make it?"

She smiled "yes."

"cool" he shoved more food in his mouth she was grateful nobody had every showed so much gratefulness for her food.

"thank you"

"truthfully kind of surprised you can cook"

"why?"

"your so small and petite"

"um thank you I guess but I had to learn when I was young because my father was a terrible cook."

"what about your mom"

"they got a divorce when I was young"

"oh that's not cool" he swallowed done with all his potato salad

"yah not cool at all" she laughed and looked at him he was done with all the food she had given him and was full rubbing his stomach she looked at his lips and saw a bit of potato hanging from his lip

"do you have napkins?"

"nope" she sighed and scooted closer to him "uh you have-"

"what?"

She sighed and touched his lips trying to get the potato off his eyes went big at what she was doing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it from his lips

"oh um sorry you had some potato" her face went red when she realized what she was doing "sorry!" she got up and dusted herself off

"um where can I sleep!?"

"why are you screaming?"

"I am!? Really haven't noticed! Um where can I-!"

He covered her soft mouth with his callused hand "stop screaming"

She removed his hand and mumbled "sorry"

He opened a door to show a unmade bed "you can sleep in my room I'll sleep on the couch" he walked out of the room and grabbed a blanket and covered himself thinking about what Maka just did.

Maka sat on the bed and was still red thinking about what she just did she took of her red hoody and covered herself with Soul's blanket and smelled it.

Smells good


	2. Grocery Shopping

Maka flickered open her eyes to smell something burnt she got up and walked into the kitchen to see a scared and almost nude Soul throwing water on pancakes

"Soul put on pants!" she looked the other way

He made her look at her "I'm wearing boxers I'm not naked" she sighed her face was red but she managed to say "what are you doing anyway?"

"trying to cook." he looked at his burnt pancake and pouted

"cooking isn't cool" he said still with a pout she laughed and grabbed the pan and put it on some cold water and threw it in the sink

"why were you trying to cook?"

"I don't know" he shrugged

"we're you trying to impress me?" she said sarcastically

"as if. Book worm." he sat down on the counter watching her

Maka rolled her eyes and got bread that was expired she threw it away she looked at the milk expired she looked threw everything in the kitchen expired

"Soul! You don't have anything that isn't expired!?"

"not really I don't go out much" he shrugged

"well how do you expect me to leave you like this!?"

He shrugged "go get your jacket or something were going shopping"

He groaned "shopping isn't cool"

"yah will neither is dieing!" he sighed and said "fine" he put on some ripped jeans and a white shirt.

"that's what your wearing?"

"well look at you why are you hiding your face with that hood?" he said pointing

"fine" she took off the red hood and put it in the empty picnic basket. She wore a sweater vest with a green tie and a short red checkered skirt that showed of her legs nicely.

"happy?" she said

"extremely" he said with a sarcastic tone they walked out and left the woods

"haven't been out of the woods every since I was 6"

"seriously?!"

He nodded we walked to the grocery store in comfortable silence

Soul watched as Maka put random food into the picnic basket

"what's this?"

"junk food don't eat it. Its bad for you." he put one in his mouth ignoring what she had said

"this is so cool" he put it in the basket she sighed and after an hour of shopping for food they returned back to the cabin.

"now you can survive and you don't have to kill anything"

"one problem"

"hmm?" she said happy

"I don't know how to cook any of this" she sighed and hung her head in disappointment

"how did you survive this long?!" she screamed

"I wonder that myself" he said laughing she rolled her eyes and cooked lunch for him

"just put this in the microwave when your hungry for 2 minutes." she opened the door and waved he looked at her and got sad that she was leaving the past 2 days he wasn't bored he wasn't sad or lonely he was having fun.

She walked home into her papa's

"how was the day at your mama's?"

She smiled and blushed slightly "it couldn't have been better."

"good my day with Blair was fantastic!" he drooled

She ran to the door and slammed it in his face

"Maka what's wrong I'm sorry did I say something?"

"no. tomorrow I'm going to mama's alright?"

"okay. I love you"

She didn't respond she opened her book and she smiled 'cant wait to go to his house tomorrow'


	3. Clothes

Soul sat on his bed he got up and walked to the kitchen he saw her picnic basket there he opened it and saw her hood he smiled and smelt it. And it smelled like watermelons. He heard a knock he looked at the door and opened it to see Maka there she smiled he frowned

"you just came back for your basket right?"

"no. I wanted to make sure you didn't starve"

"oh" he said surprised

"why did I leave it here?" she looked and saw her red hood in his hands

"seems like you've been taking good care of it" she smiled and walked in he followed and sat on the counter watching her cook

"so did you only come back to feed me?" he said shoving eggs in his mouth

"nope were gonna go shopping"

"not cool Maka"

"I'm serious. you look like a cave man that is the only clothing you have! we are going shopping!" he sighed there was no breaking her when she was serious about it

"fine lets go" he swallowed his egg and put on his brown boots

she finished eating my eggs and we left to the store.

"do you want blue?" he shrugged

"fine then we will get a pair of everything and you'll have to show it to me?!"

"I like blues and reds!" he said

"that's what I thought!" she put a blue shirt in the cart and reds

"Hey Maka!" she heard somebody say

"hmm?" they both said

"oh hey Liz. Hey Kid where is Patti?"

They pointed to a corner where a girl was playing with a stuff animal giraffe Soul chuckled

"your boyfriend is cute~ but I thought you weren't allowed and you didn't want to date?" Liz said to Maka

Soul laughed and Maka went red "no! no! its not like that were just friends!"

Liz laughed "sure"

"anyway can you help me find him clothing?"

"sure. Hi I'm Liz Thompson the girl holding a giraffe is my younger Sister Patti and this is my boyfriend Kid" he shook her hand and talked to the boy named Kid

"what about this?" Liz said holding a blue jacket Kid and Soul shook there head

"ha! I found something!" Maka showed Soul a black jacket that had yellow sleeves and had a little Soul on the side.

He grinned "cool. I like it."

"got something" she showed them some red skinny jeans and he liked it Maka grabbed it and pushed him into the try out area

"now let me see!" he laughed and did as she said

"like it?" Soul said showing it off

Liz gave him a thumbs up Kid said "perfectly symmetrical"

Patti clapped "giraffe"

He looked at Maka she smiled "you look cute" his face heated up "cool" he scratched his head Patti had this weird looking white head band on

Liz grabbed it "Patti what are you doing with this?" Patti shrugged and she sighed

"hey can I see that Liz?" Soul asked

She gave it to him

"hey Patti can I borrow that black marker?" she nodded and gave it to him he wrote soul on it and smiled "cool"

After 20 minutes of chatting and buying more than one pair of clothing they said bye

"bye Soul" they all said

Soul smiled and waved

"bye Maka he's a keeper!" they all said with a wink Maka went red

"its not like that!" she screamed he looked at her and laughed

"what?"

"nothing its just your face is so red"

She pushed him "oh shut it"

"hey thanks for the clothes"

"no need I enjoyed it too" she smiled at him

"don't worry I can walk myself home and I'll eat that junk food it's dark I don't want you running threw the woods alone when its dark"

She sighed "okay I'll see you tomorrow" she waved and walked home he went home smiling 'cant wait for tomorrow I wonder what cool things were gonna do'

She smiled 'I wonder what we should do tomorrow?'


	4. Movies

Maka skipped out of her house with 2 tickets in her hand for the movies she squealed with excitement

"Maka!" her father sounded angry she stopped and looked over her should

"what?"

"your mother called me saying that she misses you and haven't seen you in awhile I thought you were hanging out with her?!"

'crap' she thought "yah sorry things came up"

"things! Like boy things!"

"more like friend things! And you aren't in charge of me I'm 17 soon to be out of this house!" she screamed

"maka!" he screamed

She slammed the door and grumbled but smiled nothing could ruin this day for her and Soul she thought

{meanwhile}

"Black Star I need you to spy on Maka"

"nah I'm playing basketball with Tsubaki" he walked out

He handed him a 50 dollars "hmm? I think I could make some time" he smiled

He headed out the door and saw his girlfriend Tsubaki waiting patiently near the door like a loyal dog

"hey Tsubaki how about we go in the woods?"

"w-what no! I heard a white wolf roams around them!"

"don't worry your boyfriend is here to protect you!" he gave her a big goofy grin and she sighed "I guess"

{meanwhile}

She skipped along in the woods she turned and saw a blue haired boy she sighed "what are you doing Black Star?"

"I'm not here! Keep going!" she sighed and did as he said "hey Tsubaki what's up?'

"oh nothing just hanging out with Black Star" her best friend said

"cool" she saw the cabin and opened

"your late" Soul grumbled

"sorry Mr. grumpy pants" Maka said with a fake smile

" I was worried where were you?"

"its nothing I just woke up late." he looked at her and instantly knew she was lying she tried to walk past him but he put his arm out

"what's wrong?"

"Soul, its nothing I got into a fight with my papa don't worry."

"was it because of me?"

"no!" she said he raised a eyebrow she tried to push down his arm but he didn't budge

She looked at me and Soul grabbed her hand "Maka-" he looked around and threw her inside

"ow! What the heck was that for!" she said

"Maka chop!" she hit him in the head with a book

"ow! Maka I'm serious!"

"what?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling somebody is watching us?"

"YAHOO~" he opened the door and looked at his roof stood a blue haired boy

"one of your friends?" he asked Maka

"I the mighty Black Star am hear to spy on you!"

Tsubaki sighed "Black Star that's not-"

"with the help of my awesome girlfriend! Yahoo~!" Tsubaki blushed at his words

He jumped down and stood face to face near Soul

"haha! My name is Black Star but I'm guessing you already know that by how big of a star I am!" he smirked

"Soul. Soul Eater Evans." they fist pumped and Maka rolled her eyes

"hi I'm Tsubaki" a girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes said she was rather attractive nice figure and stuff but Soul wasn't interested

"hey listen Maka your pervy father wanted me too spy on you I suggest not going to the any store or arcade" Black Star said

"thanks Black Star um what about the movie theater?"

"he didn't say anything about that"

"why were you spying on me?"

"he gave me a 50" he waved the 50 in front of the pig tailed girl she rolled her eyes

"well Black Star and I are going to dinner so se ya later Maka." they hugged and they left

"interesting." was the only thing that came to mind

She grabbed his hands "lets go?"

"where?" he said as she dragged him

"to the movie theater!" they both ran to the movie theater and sat down

"what's the movie about?" Soul asked

"zombies" the screen said "world war Z"

"seriously?" he said

She laughed "what the big bad wolf isn't scared is he?"

He laughed "nah its just that most girls don't like this stuff"

"well I do" the movie began and she stuffed her face with popcorn already at the beginning of the movie he heard screams from the movie and in the theater he looked and saw the girls cowering behind there boyfriends and he looked at Maka who was staring at the movie intently waiting for more

He smiled 'your one of a kind Maka' he thought she stopped eating the popcorn and looked at him and cocked her head as if saying "what?"

He shook his head with a smile "nothing"

She stared at him and looked around and saw all the men trying to make a move and looked at Soul who was staring at the movie she smiled 'he really is one cool guy'

He looked at her and cocked his head

Her face turned red and she shook her head fast and stared at the movie looking as if she was forced too

He smirked trying not to laugh to not disturb the audience

He looked back at the movie and grabbed some popcorn. She pulled out the twizzlers candy ready for him to grab some he did and they chewed on it and laughed and flinched when the zombies were eating somebody

Maka giggled "that was so much fun!"

Soul laughed with her "yah that was really cool. I havent seen a scary movie in awhile"

They smiled at each other "you hungry?" Soul asked

"nope the popcorn and twizzlers filled me up"

"I am lets eat" soul said

"fatty" Maka mumbled

"am not! You just kept hogging the popcorn!"

"well I gave you most of the twizzlers"

"oh thank you great Maka please have pity on me" he said jokingly

She laughed "fine I'll make some food at your place but its getting dark so come on!" she grabbed his hand and ran as fast as they could

"Maka its already dark" Soul said she sighed

"yah"

"you can just stay the night if you want"

"papa's gonna get angry"

"since when do you care about what your dad thinks?" soul questioned

"true" they reached the cabin and hoped in

"hey I'm gonna make some spaghetti alright?"

"cool." he changed from his jacket and red skinny jeans into skull shaped boxers that Maka gave to him

"do you mind wearing a shirt in front of me!" Maka said pure red

He jumped on the counter near her she looked at his abs and blushed "why? You've seen me like this before?"

She sighed and didn't look at him "fine stay in nude" he laughed

"by the way do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"sure" he walked in his room and grabbed a shirt it was blue and the shirt she had given to him

"this cool?" he asked

She looked "yup. Oh and its ready" she grabbed a plate and served him and herself

He sat down and ate "be right back" she walked to Soul's room and changed into the shirt he had given to her it wasn't to big or to small it was perfect

She walked out and put her two pigtails into two sleeping buns and sat down next to Soul and ate with him

She looked at Soul and saw spaghetti sauce on his lip she sighed "I need to get you napkins"

"what?"

She touched his lips and removed the spaghetti sauce from his lips and washed her hands they were both blushing

"sorry"

"its cool" they both finished their plates and threw them in the sink Maka cleaned the dishes with the help of Soul since she forced him.

She got up and headed towards Soul's room and covered herself he walked in with her and covered himself

"what are you doing Soul?"

"I'm gonna sleep here" he said simply she blushed

"no! you aren't!"

"from what I remember this is my house"

"Soul!"

"come on! My back hurts from sleeping on the couch!"

"fine. But I'm putting better couch on the list of stuff you need" she turned to her side

"oh and Soul"

"hmm?"

"if you try anything-"

"wolfs promise" he drew an x over his heart and turned to his side

"oh and Soul"

"what now?"

"don't try to impress me in the morning" they both laughed and fell asleep


	5. Moving

Soul opened his eyes and stretched he looked at his chest to see a sleeping Maka on top of him.

He laughed her eyes kept twitching from dreaming she laughed and mumbled "your so funny Soul" he bit his lip from not breaking into tears from laughter

"your funny too Maka"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him

"3. 2.-"

"ahhhh!" she screamed and fell off the bed she looked up and her face was red

"1" he mumbled

"pervert! Maka chop!" she tried to hit him with a book but he caught it

"you came onto me"

"I did not!"

He shook his head and walked out of the room

"why you-!"

"I'm hungry"

She sighed and said "fine." she grabbed the pancake batter and cooked pancakes

"I'll come back later today but I have to leave my dad is probably furious!" she ran into Soul's room and threw off his shirt and put on her clothes

"I'll see you later" she waved and closed the door

She ran as fast as she could threw the woods and opened the door

She saw her father sitting on a chair wide awake with bags under his eyes

"where have you been?"

She sighed "with tsubaki"

"tsubaki was with Black Star the whole night"

"I said Liz and Patti"

"I called them and Patti went to the zoo with Liz and Kid"

"um?"

"Patti said something about a boy named Soul"

"who's Soul? Well you know Patti always weird like that" she walked slowly near her door

"I'm sorry Maka but you leave me no choice" he pushed her into her room and locked it

"sorry maka" she rolled her eyes and got out her suitcase she packed her things and wrote a not saying:

Dear papa,

I'm sorry about leaving but you left me no choice. I'm 17 years old it was time for me too move out anyways don't worry I promise to visit you and mama sometimes.

Love,

Maka,

she hopped out the window and walked towards the woods she stifled out a cry but it didn't work tears fell down her cheeks she gripped her bag tightly and rubbed her face and mumbled to herself "Soul wouldn't want to see yourself like this."

She opened the door and did a pretend smile

"well that was fast but-" he looked at her bag and raised an eyebrow

"what's that?" he pointed to it

"um it's a bag full of my stuff I had so much fun last night that I wanted to stay over again" she smiled again

"what happened?" he said

"hmm? Nothing why?" he got closer to her

"your lying"

"am not!" she screamed her eyes were becoming glossy now

He whispered in her ear "are so"

She bit her lip trying not to cry but failed tears came from her eyes Soul sighed and hugged her she gripped onto his jacket tightly

"I want you to go back home"

"what! Why?!" she said threw tears

"because I don't want you to end up like me."

"what?"

"alone in a house with nobody"

"I wont be I'll be with you" she said with a slight smile on her face

"fine but were going to visit your dad and mom every week"

She groaned and sat on the couch

He laughed Maka changed the subject "where is your family?"

"parents died. brother hates me and my grandma passed away when I was 6 and left me alone in this forest"

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"its cool you have to move on" she smiled

"I have to go"

"where?"

"well you said I needed cable and in order to get it you need money so... I got a job"

She smiled "okay"

"will you be okay here alone?"

She nodded he smiled at her and gave her a hug "no tears. Tears aren't cool. And you can move your stuff into my room will just have to share the bed"

She nodded and rubbed away her tears and smiled he nodded and left

She grabbed her suitcase and moved all of her clothes into his closet

She heard a slam

"well that was quick are you okay Soul?" she said

No response

She turned and saw a white wolf standing there growling at her

"SOUL!" she screamed

{**yah! i love cliff hangers! :D}**


	6. The White Wolf

Soul got back from work to see Maka on the couch comfy as ever with a blanket over her he smiled and sat near her he looked at her lips and got closer and closer.

He closed his eyes and stopped and kissed her on the forehead and sighed

"damn I'm hungry" he heard a growl but figured it was his stomach from the hunger.

He looked threw the whole kitchen and found his junk food stash under the sink

"damn Maka trying to hide the food" he mumbled he sat down near her again and started eating just staring at her.

He looked at the quilt that she covered herself with it was white and soft

"where did you get this?" he felt it again and heard a growl

The blanket moved "what the?!" the blanket turned and he saw it the white wolf

He checked Maka's pulse to see if she was alive she was he thanked god he grabbed Maka and ran to his room

"what? Soul what are you doing!?"

"the white wolf"

"oh yah about that-" he opened the door and saw the white wolf sitting there just looking at them he had red eyes just like him and snow white hair like him

He turned his arm into a scythe "stay here" he said he closed the door and approached the wolf

Maka opened the door and jumped in front of it "stop!"

"what the hell Maka!? He is gonna kill- why hasn't he killed you?"

"he's my pet" she scratched his head "that's a good little boy yes isn't that right!" she pet him and kissed him

"see?"

"hell no! we are not having a freaking wolf in the house!"

"what a mean old Soul! Right Ghost? Yes! That meanie Soul Eater and he says you're the monster but that's not true is it?" he grabbed his face and shook it

He barked

"yah you tell him Ghost!" Maka said in a baby voice tone

"you named it?" Soul said

"yup. Right Ghost?"

He barked again

"Maka get rid of that thing"

"its not a thing and its name is Ghost. Please Soul?!" she pouted and Ghost looked at her and did the same

Soul sighed "I guess it would be cool to have a pet" Ghost walked up to him and Soul petted him

"fine he can stay." Ghost licked him

"thanks Soul!" Maka ran up and hugged him

Ghost pounced on them making them kiss funny thing was neither of them pulled back

Soul gave her a passionate kiss she always dreamed of she could feel him grin into the kiss she smiled back they kissed for a long time but had to pull away when Ghost wanted some kisses too.

Maka felt her lips and they were stinging from the sensation

"damn wolf! Ruining our kiss" Soul mumbled

Maka smiled at him and kissed his cheek "thanks for letting me keep him"

"its cool." he kissed her again and pulled her closer.


End file.
